


Birthday Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Bottom Dean, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam is Seventeen Years Old, Switch Dean, Top Dean, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam's finally 17 - and it's time for his present.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Dean/John/Sam

Sam's eyes locked with his father's across the small hotel room. His arms and back were covered in goosebumps, Dean's fingers trailing over the swell of his ass and causing more in their wake.

"Are you sure you're ready, Sam?" John's tone surprised Sam - he was soft, gentle as he asked. Sam could see the bulge of his cock in his jeans though, and grinned. 

"I've been waiting two years. I'm ready."

Dean slipped his first finger into Sam's ass, already loosened in the shower just a few minutes prior.

"You sure you can take it, Sammy? We're both bigger than your toys."

He glanced back, his own cock giving a throb of need when he saw Dean had pulled his boxers off. His cock was hard and red, a thin thread of precome dribbling out of his tip.

"Then you'll just have to make them fit."

Dean groaned, pushing a second finger in, spreading them. 

"Go on, Dean. Make sure he's ready. Birthday boy should enjoy this, right?" John said.

Sam's stomach clenched. Seventeen. He'd been watching his Dad fuck his perfect big brother since he was fifteen. When he turned sixteen they let him play - and he spent a majority of nights cleaning the come out of Dean's swollen, fluttering hole or sucking the taste of Dean off his Dad's softening cock. 

But now it was his turn. He'd saved himself for this night, scrubbed and prepped for hours.

 

"Dean, _please_ ," Sam whimpered. Dean's three fingers were buried to the final knuckle in Sam's hole, rubbing and tugging, teasing him with promises of what was going to happen.

"You wanna do it first, Dad? He's tight as hell."

Sam looked up at his father. John's hand was fisting his cock in a lazy motion, jeans unzipped just enough to free himself. Sam's mouth watered at the sight, an almost Pavlovian response at this point.

"No, Son. Sam's wanted you to be his first for months, isn't that right?"

Sam nodded quickly. He lifted himself up on his knees and reached back, spreading his cheeks and clenching around Dean's fingers.

"Fuck me, De. Please. I wanna suck your cock after, while Dad takes me... Bet he'll love feeling your come inside me."

Dean made a broken noise, and Sam knew he'd won. The fingers slid out of his ass and Dean settled behind him. Without warning, he began to work his cock into Sam's virgin ass, and Sam gave a surprised squeal. He met his dad's gaze, grinning.

"Feels so good, Dean," he whispered. Dean grunted, continuing to push into Sam. When he was as deep as he could get, John rose, pushing his jeans and boxers around his ankles. 

He grabbed Sam's shaggy hair and dragged him down, ignoring the quiet gags slipping from Sam's throat until his nose was nestled against his pubic hair.

He pulled back and slammed back in, Sam's back dipping with the struggle to keep from gagging on John's cock. Dean grunted, his short nails digging into Sam's hips.

"Do that again, fuck-- he just got so tight for me."

John laughed. He tightened his grip on Sam's head and picked up a brutal pace, fucking into his throat as Dean drove into his ass, stretching him to his limit. 

Sam's eyes rolled back in his head. He was nearly limp between his father and brother, letting them use his body like a toy. He could hear them moaning, praising him, but it all sounded far away, almost underwater. His cock throbbed and dribbled onto the bed, and he could hear himself gagging and moaning around the smooth, thick cock that helped create him. 

Dean's thrusts were already becoming erratic. Sam tried his best to wiggle his hips back, doing what he could to encourage Dean. 

When John pulled out, Sam dragged in a much needed breath of air before crying Dean's name. He fell forward on the bed, reaching back to hold his ass open. He was speaking without even thinking about it, begging Dean to fuck him stupid, fill him up and make it hurt, wreck his ass. 

Whatever he was saying was working, Dean's quiet grunts turned to loud groans. Their skin slapped together as Dean slammed into him. His cock throbbed and bumped against Sam's sensitive prostate, tightening the coil of pleasure in his stomach more and more. He was close, right on the brink of coming totally untouched. 

John, who'd moved around to watch Dean, leaned forward, nuzzling against Sam's ear. 

"He's about to come, Sammy. You just let it all out when he does. Don't need to worry about being quiet. Just let it happen."

Sam didn't feel Dean's come filling him. Rather, he felt the final hard thrust, and the tense shift of Dean's hips. The steady, strong pulse of his cock as he shot rope after rope of come deep in his ass was what set Sam off. 

He was distantly aware of screaming Dean's name. His cock throbbed and jerked, spilling hot and white over the pale green comforter. His father's voice was steady in his ear, promising more where that came from and saying how pretty he looked split open on big brother's cock. 

Sam's orgasm hadn't faded when Dean was done, pulling out and rolling to the side. Sam barely made a peep before he was being filled again. 

His dad's cock was thicker and hotter, slicked only with Sam's spit. He used the old lube and the new layer of Dean's come to his advantage, pushing home and earning a renewed scream from Sam as his cock jumped, a second gush steadily weakening dribbles of come from his aching balls.

John picked up a brutal pace quickly, silent save for breathy grunts when Sam's body willingly took him all. 

Dean was sitting by Sam's head. He stroked back his hair, running his come slicked, softening cock over Sam's bottom lip. 

"Dad comes even more than me, Sammy. You're gonna be overflowing," he whispered. Sam blinked tiredly, his body entirely relaxed. He wrapped his lips around Dean's cock, giving a gentle suckle. The lube was bitter, but tolerable. Overpowering it was the musky, coppery taste of his own ass, and the salty, smooth taste of Dean's come, mingling on his tongue as Sam cleaned his cock. 

He wondered if he could fall asleep like this; Dean's cock hot and silky against his tongue, his Dad driving deep, forcing Dean's previous release further into his belly - Sam certainly wouldn't complain if he did. 

But it wasn't in the cards tonight. John began to twist his hips until Sam's ass ached, open as wide - if not wider - than his hole was able to. He grabbed Sam's shoulders, using him as leverage to pound deep. He leaned forward, breath hot on Sam's ear.

"Here it comes, Sammy. Happy birthday."

John's final thrust was hard enough that pain and pleasure mingled, curling his toes and bringing tears to his tired eyes. Sam arched his back, pulling off Dean's cock. He screamed loud enough that his throat ached. His voice cracked, rasping. 

Dean held him, whispering praises into his ear about taking it so well. Sam's heart thudded in his ears, pride swelling in his chest as John's sweat dripped onto his back, his thighs and hands shaking against Sam's smooth skin with the force of his orgasm. _He_ had done that. Little Sam -- he'd managed to make his Dad and brother come, fill him up, call his name. 

The grin that grew on Sam's face was nearly ear to ear. 

"Feel good, Dad?" He whispered. John gave a quiet little moan, slumping over Sam. 

"Get-- Get Sammy's other present, Dean."

Dean scrambled up. Sam could barely keep his eyes open, but forced himself to watch Dean's ass away as he walked across the room. He dug around in his bag before pulling out a thick metal butt plug. It was beautiful - shining silver. The flare was wider than John's cock, tapering down before ending in a sturdy base with a beautiful red stone. 

Sam grinned. "I love it."

"We thought you would. Relax for us," Dean said, circling around to Sam's ass. He tried his best to relax while John pulled out, and blushed  at the wet squelch that followed his departure. 

Thick come dribbled from his sensitive, relaxed hole.

"Fuck, we really did overfill him," Dean teased. He slicked the plug and used it to catch the come that had escaped before pressing it into Sam's ass.

"How's that?"

Sam sighed softly, shaking his butt.

"So full..."

"Wear it all night and we'll make sure to fuck you tomorrow before we head out on the case. Sound like a plan, Sammy?"

Sam nodded quickly. He let them both help him onto the other bed, finding himself surrounded on either side by his brother and father. Dean kissed him first, slow and sweet. "Happy birthday, Sam."

"Thank you," Sam whispered. John turned his head, pressing a firmer kiss to his mouth. 

"Get some sleep, son."

"I will... Goodnight, Dad."

John nodded. He leaned over Sam to press a kiss to Dean's mouth before pulling the blankets over them. 

Sam drifted to sleep, the comfortable feel of his family by his side, and the weight of his birthday gift promising days of passion to come.


End file.
